Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Day Of Truth
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: A new and different begining for the Power Rangers


**_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_**

**_The Day of Truth_**

**_By_**

**_Derek C. Williams_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Legal Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for the Purple and Orange Rangers.The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment.I also do not own the Transformers._**

**_ _**

**_Authors Note:__ This story is a twist on the Power Ranger story.As you will notice all the characters and personalities are the same, but I took the liberty to switch the Pink and Yellow Rangers.I have always thought that Kimberly would have made great yellow ranger and Trini would have looked better in Pink.This is my first fan-fic, so bare with me if it takes me awhile to finish.This is only the first story in a long line of power ranger fan-fics.Also, in this story the teens will take the powers right away.Derek, Kimberly, and Katherine will be seen through out this series of stories.They will be a part of every team of rangers._**

**_ _**

**_Technology Note:__ The Stegosaurus_**** Dinozord has its own warrior mode.The Command Center set-up is the same as it looked in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. ******

**_ _**

**_Time Line: __This story will start about two or three months before that eventful day that the infamous circle of friends was chosen to become Power Rangers.These Power Ranger Fan Fics will start with Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and finish off with Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue._**

_ _

**_ _**

### Prologue

**_June 1993_******

It was like any other day in Angel Grove, California, with one exception we were all attending a funeral.This funeral was for my mother, and now I am truly alone. My name is Derek C. Williams, and the reason I believe I am alone is because I am the only member of my family still living in Angel Grove.

"Derek are you ok my love?" asked Kim."I am ok considering I just lost my mother", I said.

"My only problem now is trying to figuring out where I am going to live."I stated."Derek, my mother has a surprise for you."Kim said."Yes, Mrs. Hart, what is it?" I asked."Your mother had already asked us to take you in if anything ever happened to her, and do not worry about being in the same house as our daughter.If we were worried about what you and Kim would do when we were not home we would not have told your mother that we would let you live with us." Mrs. Hart said.

Over the summer my friends and I spent a lot of time hanging out and working.Then in August we witnessed the first moon mission in 24 years.Little did my friends and I realize that, this particular moon mission would unleash something that would change our lives forever.

_Chapter One_

_Day One_

_ _

September 1993

On the first day of school everything looked the same as it did before we left for summer vacation.I mean Kimberly was making herself look beautiful for me, Billy was working on some thing to make homework easier and trying to keep away from Bulk and Skull, Trini was trying to get up enough nerve to tell Billy that she likes him, Zack was using the same line of bull to get Angela to go out with him, Jason was practicing his kata for the upcoming karate tournament, and I was trying to sneak up on Kimberly.So far this day was unlike any other, so we thought.

Later that day deep in the mountains stood this massive structure called the command center, which housed only two beings.One of which is a being trapped in a dimensional trap and the other is his trusted assistant.In a blink of an eye the Command Center's alarms began to sound.Then one in the inter-dimensional Tube spoke "Alpha, Rita has escaped find me six teenagers with attitudes.""No Zordon not teenagers" Alpha 5 said surprisingly. 

Meanwhile on the moon after their release from the inter-galactic Dumpster, Rita and her minions made a home in their old palace on the moon.

"After 10,000 years I have another chance to destroy Earth.I wonder if that goody-goody Zordon is still alive" Rita wondered?

"Finster!Make me some Putties," demanded Rita!"Yes my queen."Finster answered.

While we were all working out at the Youth Center, we felt what we thought was an earthquake.Then after everybody else had runaway: Zack, Trini, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and I were teleported to somewhere.All we saw was a robot with a gold lightning bolt on its chest and a floating head.

"Hello my name is Zordon, and the robot is my trusted assistant Alpha 5." The floating head said."Nice to meet you." I said in disbelief.Now do you mind on telling me what is going on here?" Zack asked.

"I have asked you here to defend Earth from the evil army of Rita Repulsa." Stated Zordon."How are we supposed to do that we are only human?" Billy asked.

"With these power morphers and power coins." Stated Alpha 5

"These coins are powered by the ancient creatures you called Dinosaurs, you will have access to massive machines called zords" explained Alpha 5

Zordon started giving out the powers to the teens:

_Zack Taylor – you will have the power of the Mastodon and become the black ranger_

_Derek Williams – you will have the power of the Stegosaurus and become the purple ranger and you will also be co-leader_

_Kimberly Hart – you will have the power of the Saber Toothed Tiger and become the yellow ranger_

_Jason Scott – you will have the power of the Tyrannosaurus and become the red ranger and leader of the team_

_Trini Kwan – you will have the power of the Pterodactyl and become the pink ranger_

_Billy Cranston – you will have the power of the Triceratops and become the blue ranger_

"WILL YOU TAKE ON THIS UNDERTAKING AND BECOME EARTHS DEFENDERS KNOWN AS POWER RANGERS" asked Zordon?

Well guys what do you think?I asked."I think we should do it, I mean I would like to have a beautiful planet to raise our children," stated Kimberly

"I have to agree with Kimberly and Derek, I say lets do it" Jason said

"Alright" yelled Trini, Billy, and Zack.

Alarms in the command center began to go off.We all jumped.

RANGERS OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE.IT LOOKS LIKE RITA IS NOT WASTING ANYTIME SENDING DOWN HER FIRST MONSTER TO DESTROY THE EARTH. Boomed Zordon

Well guys what are we waiting for?It is morphin time!

"_Mastodon"_

"_Pterodactyl"_

"_Triceratops"_

"_Saber-Toothed Tiger"_

"_Tyrannosaurus"_

"_Stegosaurus"_

In six separate beams of different colored light we teleported to Angel Grove Park.After a very prolonged battle the monster called Goldar.Rita decided to throw down her magic staff to Earth, as she threw it down she said the magic words that us rangers would learn to hate "Magic Wand Make My Monster Grow"

In a puff of smoke Goldar grew to unimaginable height.

With that sight, and without realizing what we were going to do, Jason yelled for his zord and we followed.

"We need Dinozord power now"

"_Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power"_

_"Mastodon Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Pterodactyl Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Triceratops Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Saber – Toothed Tiger Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Stegosaurus Dinozord Power"_

_ _

Just then out of different parts of the Earth came six massive machines.Right after they came out of their hiding places we all teleported into our respective Zords.We all thought that our zords were great and then after we all said how much we liked our zords.Kimberly said the craziest thing, "nice stereo" which would become her trademark saying.

Jason the yelled "we need Megazord power now!"

"Megazord sequence initiated, Megazord sequence completed" the Megazord computer stated.

"Stegosaurus transform into warrior mode," I yelled.

At that very instant my zord started transforming just like one of those vehicles in that old children's cartoon Transformers.I did not know what to think about this, but I went with the flow and fought along side my friends.

Meanwhile in the command center 

"Ay-yi-yi Zordon" Alpha screamed."What is it Alpha?"Zordon asked.

"I have picked up something strange about Derek," stated Alpha 5

"WHAT HAVE YOU DISCOVERED ABOUT HIM ALPHA," boomed Zordon?"Well Zordon he has a Eltarian physiology," explained Alpha.

"ARE YOU SURE ALPHA," asked Zordon?"That is not all Zordon, he has your DNA along with his mother's."Explained Alpha."ARE YOU TELLING ME HE IS MY SON, BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?I HAVE BEEN IN THIS TIME WARP FOR THE LAST 10,000 YEARS."Stated Zordon."I know that, and you know that, but I do not think Derek's body knows that." Stated Alpha.

After the battle was over we all returned to the Command Center."That battle was intense" we all exclaimed."GOOD WORK RANGERS, RANGERS THERE ARE THREE RULES YOU MUST FOLLOW OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER.THESE RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

1.YOU MUST NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS RITA FORCES YOU.

2.YOU MUST NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN.

3.YOU MUST NEVER REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY; NO ONE CAN KNOW YOU ARE THE POWER RANGERS.

We all formed a circle and put our hands together in the middle and yelled "POWER RANGERS" while we were jumping up!

"RANGERS YOU ALL MAY GO ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY, BUT I NEED TO TALK TO DEREK ABOUT SOMETHING" Zordon stated. 

"What is going on?" my girlfriend asked patiently?

"DO NOT WORRY HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG, SOMETHING HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION ABOUT HIM THAT IS ALL" Zordon explained.

"What is it Zordon?"I asked

"WELL DEREK IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE HALF ELTARIAN, IS THIS TRUE?"Zordon asked.

"Yes it is Zordon, at least that is what my mother told me when she died. 'Why do you ask Zordon?'" I explained.

"THE REASON I ASKED IS BECAUSE YOUR ELTARIAN DNA MATCHES MINE."Zordon explained

"Wouldn't that make me your son, but how is that possible?" I asked.

"DEREK I DO NOT KNOW AT THIS TIME, BUT WITH TIME WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT, NOW GO HOME AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE NIGHT, BUT UNTILL WE FIGURE IT OUT PLEASE DO NOT TELL THE OTHERS OK."Zordon asked

"Ok Zordon, besides they probably would not believe me any way."I explained

_Day Two_

_ _

The following day after we became the protectors of the Earth, we decided to enjoy the day."Hey guys, I invented something with Zordon's help, so we can contact and teleport to the command center" Billy explained.

Just then a tone that would become all too familiar to us rang out from the communicators "beep beep beepbeep beep beep.""What the heck was that?"I asked.

"That was the sound I put into the system to alert us when Zordon is trying to communicate with us." Billy explained.

"Yes, Zordon what is it" I asked?"DEREK PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER, I MAY HAVE FOUND AN ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION."Said Zordon."I am on my way Zordon."I said.

Then with a touch of my communicator I teleported away in a brilliant flash of purple light to let Kimberly's parents that Kimberly is staying at a friends house.

Meanwhile in the park

"I wonder what that was about?"Kim asked.

"I wish I knew" Billy answer.Just then a massive patrol of putties attacked them

"Ok guys let us take care of these clay-brains," yelled Jason!

"What about Derek" asked Trini?"Trini if we need him, I will contact Zordon to send him, but right now I think we can handle it."Explained Jason.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center

"What did you find out Zordon about you and I?""Are you my father," I asked?

"ACCORDING TO MY FINDINGS I DID LEAVE MY TIME-WARP ABOUT 17 YEARS AGO, DURING THAT TIME I DID FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN FEMALE, YOUR MOTHER."Zordon stated.

"What does this mean am I immortal like you?"I asked."NO, BUT YOUR LIFESPAN IS LENGTHEN THOUGH."Zordon explained.

Meanwhile on the Moon,

"Rita, there are only five rangers in the park."Said Goldar, stating the obvious.

"Good, Finster send down my new creation (Flaming Eagle)."Ordered Rita."Yes my queen."Finster agreed.

Back in Angel Grove Park,

A big flaming bird started to attack the innocent people of Angel Grove City."Well guys it looks like we are needed, it is morphin' time."Yelled Jason.

"_Mastodon"_

"_Pterodactyl"_

"_Triceratops"_

"_Saber – Toothed Tiger"_

"_Tyrannosaurus"_

In a bright flash the five teens turned into the champions of justice known as the Power Rangers."Hey flame head stop right there, this is our city and you can not just go around an destroy the buildings."The Rangers exclaimed.

Then Flaming Eagle constructed a fire dome around the rangers, which forced them to de-morph.

"Jason I think we better call Zordon and have him send Derek here a.s.a.p."Kim stated."You are right Kim.Zordon come in we need help right away, send Derek."Jason ordered."JASON, HE IS ON HIS WAY." Stated Zordon

"DEREK, THE RANGERS NEED YOUR HELP, GO TO THEM."Ordered Zordon."Well then I guess it is Morphin Time," screamed Derek!

"_Stegosaurus"_

"Jason, here I am, where are you guys?" I asked."We are inside the dome."Yelled the other Rangers."Zordon how do I get them out of there without getting burned?"I asked.

"DEREK YOU MUST DEFEAT THE MONSTER FIRST."Answered Zordon

"Ok Zordon if you say so."I stated worryingly.

"MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Yelled Rita.

"I need Stegosaurus Dinozord Power Now," I yelled.

"Stegosaurus transform into warrior mode."I ordered

"You think your puny zord will be able to defeat me without your friends."Flaming Eagle said jokingly.

"Hey Flame head we just have to see, well won't we." I stated.

"I call fourth the Stega – Sword 'Stega – Sword power up.'"I ordered

With one fail swoop of its sword the Stegosaurus cut right down the middle of its opponent.With the destruction of the flaming eagle monster, the fire around the dome went out."Hey guys are you ok in there?"The Purple Ranger asked."All of us except Kim, I think the heat from the flames was too much for her" yelled Billy.

The Purple Ranger yelled, "Stand back and cover the Kimberly, I am going to blast open the shield.Billy as soon as the shield falls please get Kim out of here, maybe our mentor can help her.""Ok Purple Ranger will do."Billy agreed.

"Is Kim ok, Zordon, I do not know what I would do if anything has happened to her."I said hoping."DEREK, KIMBERLY IS FINE I JUST WANT TO KEEP HER HERE FOR A FEW MORE HOURS JUST TO MAKE SURE."Zordon explained.

"DEREK, YOU REALLY LOVE HER DON'T YOU?"Zordon asked."Yes I do, but I know we will not have much of life together since my life-span is much longer than hers."I unhappily stated.

"DEREK, THAT IS THE REASON I ASKED YOU HERE THIS EVENING, I HAVE FOUND KEOVORIAN PHYSIOLOGY I INSIDE KIMBERLY" explained Zordon.

"NOW DEREK GO HOME AN GET SOME REST TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY," boomed Zordon!

"What am I supposed to tell her parents, when they ask me where their daughter is?"I asked."DEREK YOU WILL THINK OF SOMETHING" answered Zordon.

I could not sleep that whole night.My mind was on the woman that I love who somehow got hurt during today's battle with the flaming eagle monster.I hope she is fine in the morning.

Well I guess I better get some sleep, I have feeling that tomorrow will be about as eventful as it was today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter One_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two_

_ _

_The Coming of The Evil Rangers_

_Part I_

_ _

The next couple of months went about the same.Rita would send down a monster and we would defeat it.Kimberly and I would go out on dates and get closer.Unfortunately, none of these battles would prepare us for what was about to happen next.

Saturday Afternoon (Youth Center)

This is the day of the annual Angel Grove Karate Tournament.There are two finalists.One of them was Angel Grove's own Jason Lee Scott and the other was a new Angel Grove High student Tommy Oliver.The two of them were very evenly matched.If Derek had not been picked to be the Purple Ranger, this new kid would have been Billy thought to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the Moon (Rita's Palace)

"Rita, I have found the Power coins that were thought lost."Finster said."Good, now the rangers will meet their match.Please find me one teenager to become my Green Ranger, and summon Zordon's daughter Sabrina to reclaim her Orange Ranger powers," ordered Rita Repulsa!

"I am here as ordered my Empress" Sabrina stated."Sabrina, take this Power coin and regain your power of the Orange Ranger, and return to Earth and locate me a human male to become my Green Ranger" ordered Rita.

"I may have the perfect candidate for you my queen, this guy is just as good as the Ranger's leader" explained Sabrina."Who is this guy?" asked Rita?"He is someone I am dating, his name is Tommy Oliver.He should be at the Angel Grove Youth Center right know competing in their karate tournament" Sabrina explained."Do you think he would be willing to join us in defeating the Rangers" Rita asked?

"He does anything I want him to do" Sabrina happily stated.

"Then I will send down a putty patrol to distract the other rangers.While they are fighting the putties, I want to morph and give this Dragon coin to Tommy.If you have to, use this potion on him to make him evil" the evil queen ordered.

"Your wish is my command.Then I guess there is one thing left to do, and that is 'it is morphin time'" stated Sabrina

_"Scorpionzord"_

"Beep beep beepbeep beep beep" went the communicators."Yeah, Zordon what's up" asked Zack?"ZACK YOU AND THE REST OF THE RANGERS MUST REPORT TO THE PARK, THE PEOPLE THERE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY PUTTIES," boomed Zordon.

"Zordon, that may be a problem, Jason cannot leave the competition and Derek is at his grandparents" Zack stated."OK THEN YOU, KIM, BILLY AND TRINI HANDLE THE PUTTIES.I WILL SEND JASON AS SOON AS HE IS FREE, AND I WILL SEND DEREK WHEN I CAN CONTACT HIM" Zordon ordered.

"Hey guys over here," Zack yelled to his friends."Yeah, what is it Zack" they all asked him?"Zordon wants us to go to the park to defeat some putties," explained Zack."Well then let's go and defeat those clay-brains," the other rangers agreed.

In four brilliant flashes of black, yellow, blue and pink streams of light the four rangers left the Youth Center and arrived at the park, and entered into a battle with the putties.Later after the competition was over Jason joined the fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center.

Just moments after Jason teleported to the park, The Orange Ranger arrives at the Juice Bar, so she can ask Tommy to become the evil Green Ranger.

"Now it is time for me to de-morph and convince my boyfriend to become an evil ranger to help me defeat those disgusting rangers," Sabrina stated with an evil tone."I hope I do not have to use the potion Rita gave me.I am hoping that our love will be enough to make him join us," Sabrina yelled!

"You were awesome my love, have told you lately home much I love you" Sabrina told Tommy."Thanks and I love you too, why did you want to talk to me with no one around" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I want you to join Rita Repulsa and I in defeating the power rangers" Sabrina explained."For you my love anything" Tommy answered."Then Tommy please take this power coin and power morpher, and yell _Dragonzord" Sabrina told him."Then lets go and lead the putties to their first victory over the power rangers" ordered Tommy._

"It is morphin time," yelled Tommy.

"_Dragonzord"_

"_Scorpionzord"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in the command center

"Ay-yi-yi-yi" yelled Alpha, while running like a chicken with is head cut off."WHAT IS THE MATTER ALPHA" asked Zordon?"Zordon, Rita has unleashed the Orange and Green Rangers on the Rangers" Alpha stated.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD, THE RANGERS ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE THEM YET.WAIT A MINUTE, DEREK IS.ALPHA CONTACT DEREK AND TELL TO REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER" ordered Zordon."Will do Zordon" Alpha answered.

Meanwhile in Sacramento, CA

"Are you ok Derek" Grandma Williams asked?"I am ok I just miss my friends, especially Kimberly that is all grandma" I answered.

"Derek, there is something your mother wanted us to tell you once you reached the age of 17" Grandpa Williams stated."What is that?" I asked my Grandparents?"You were not an only child, you have a fraternal twin sister," my grandparents explained."What do you mean, I have a twin sister?Where is she?" I asked?"Her location is unknown, she was kidnapped when she was only a few months old" explained my grandfather."There may be one person that may know where she is," my grandmother explained."Who is that?" I asked?"Your father, his name was Zordon," my grandfather told me."Then since you know about Zordon, does that mean you know about the Power Rangers?" I inquired."Yes, and we also know you are the Purple Ranger.The reason we know this is because the power of the Purple Ranger is you birthright," they explained.

Just then a familiar tone came from my watch, "beep beep beepbeep beep beep.""Yes, Zordon what is it" I asked wondering?

"DEREK, I KNOW YOU ARE VISITING WITH YOUR FAMILY, BUT WE NEED YOU AT THE COMMAND CENTER RIGHT AWAY" Zordon ordered."Zordon, that is ok I was about to contact you anyway.I have some more unanswered questions about my family.I will be right there," I said.

"Grandma & grandpa I just remembered I promised Kimberly I would pick her up a gift.I will be right back," I told them."Do not be gone to long Derek," my grandparents asked.

As they watched their grandson teleport away in a brilliant flash of purple, they felt relieved that they had finally told Derek the truth. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Command Center

When I teleported into the Command Center, All I could see was Zordon with perplexed look on his face, and Alpha running around like he was malfunctioning or something.

"Zordon, what is happening?" I asked?"DEREK OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE" Zordon ordered."Who are those two, they look like rangers," I asked?"THAT IS EXACTLY WHO THEY ARE DEREK, AND THEY ARE HOLDING THE OTHER RANGERS HOSTAGE UNTIL YOU HAND OVER YOUR POWER COIN TO THEM" explained Zordon. 

"Zordon, can you create a duplicate coin with exact same power signature as my coin" I asked?"WHY, WHAT DO YOU HAVE MIND DEREK" asked Zordon."Zordon, what I want to do is trick them into releasing the Rangers, then I will morph an attack them with the help of my friends" I stated."YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLAN.ALPHA CREATE THE DUPLICATE COIN FOR DEREK" ordered Zordon.

"Zordon will this power coin allow me to morph" I asked?"NO DEREK, BUT IF YOU REPLACE THE REAL POWER COIN WITH THE DUPLICATE AFTER YOU MORPH, THE DUPLICATE COIN WILL ALLOW YOU TO DE-MORPH" stated Zordon.

"ALSO DEREK I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO ASK ME, I WILL TRY TO ANSWER WHAT EVER QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE ABOUT YOUR TWIN SISTER THAT I CAN" Zordon told me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Back at Angel Grove Park)

"Hey who are you?" the Pink Ranger asked?"We are your worst nightmare, and if your Purple pal does not give up his power coin.We will be the last people you will ever see," stated the Orange and Green Rangers.

After about an hour of having to wait for the duplicate coin to be made I stated the obvious, "it is morphin time!"

"_Stegosaurus"_

A few seconds later I appeared in the park, then before I approached the Orange and Green Rangers, I had to switch power coins.

"Hey tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb are you looking for me" I asked?"We were wondering if you were ever going to show up, your friends were about to give up on you," the Green Ranger said with an evil tone.

"Now give us what we want, or watch your friends suffer," said the Orange Ranger."Here is my Power Coin, now release my friends," the Purple Ranger yelled!"Of course we will now that we have all of the rangers power coins for our empress Rita" explained the evil rangers.

"Oh by the way the rangers and I have something to say," I stated

As if it came out of nowhere, Jason yelled, "It is morphin time"

"_Mastodon"_

_ _

_"Pterodactyl"_

_ _

_"Triceratops"_

_ _

_"Saber-Toothed Tiger"_

_ _

_"Tyrannosaurus"_

_ _

_"Stegosaurus"_

_ _

"Wait a minute how were you able to morph with us holding onto your power coins" the Green Ranger asked?"Have you not heard of back-ups," I stated sarcastically.

"Well for now we will leave you with this monster, King Sphinx arise" the green ranger ordered.

"Guys this monster is already at gigantic proportions, then I guess we need Dinozord power now" I stated

"Mastodon Dinozord Power"

_ _

_"Pterodactyl Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Triceratops Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Saber – Toothed Tiger Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power"_

_ _

_"Stegosaurus Dinozord Power"_

_ _

"Jason I think we should try to create the Mega-Stegazord to take care of this walking Egyptian tomb" I stated."I agree" Jason answered.

"RANGERS, CREATING THAT MEGAZORD MAY BE DANGEROUS" Zordon stated,"Zordon it may be the only way to defeat King Sphinx," I argued."THEN RANGERS GO FOR IT" Zordon agreed reluctantly.

"Jason are you ready," I asked?"As ready as I will ever be" Jason answered.

"Then that is it we need _Mega – Stegazord power now" we all yelled._

With a blast from the Mega – Stegazord's chest we blasted King Sphinx into the middle next week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later back at the Command Center

"Zordon, what the heck is this I hear I have a twin sister, and my mother never told me?" I yelled!"DEREK, THE REASON YOUR MOTHER NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR TWIN SISTER IS BECAUSE AFTER SHE TOLD HER PARENTS, I ERASE YOUR MOTHER'S MEMORY OF HER.YOUR MOTHER WOULD REMEMBER HER IF SHE EVER RETURNED TO EARTH" Zordon explained.

"Well if she is not on Earth, then where is she?" I asked?"UNFORTUNATELY, DEREK THAT IS UNKNOWN.I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS, MY SON" Zordon said apologetically."That is ok father, if you find out anymore information about her location, will you tell me" I asked hopingly?"YOU KNOW I WILL, SON.NOW GO ENJOY THE REST OF THE DAY WITH KIMBERLY" Zordon boomed."I will father, I will," I told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that evening

"This is a nice restaurant Derek," said Kim."Thank you" I said.

"Derek look over there isn't that Tommy and the new girl Sabrina" Kim asked?"I think it is.Let us let them enjoy their meal, we can talk to them tomorrow at school" I answered.

_The Return of the Dragon and Scorpion Zords_

_Part 2_

_ _

It has been about three weeks since we encountered the evil Green and Orange Rangers.We have had our usual encounters with monsters, but the problem is that we have not seen the evil rangers in three weeks.Even though Zordon is still trying to figure out who they are, I hope they find out soon because I think they would make better allies than enemies.

"Derek, are ready for the karate tournament on Saturday" Kimberly asked?"I certainly do hope so, from what Jason told me about Tommy, he is tough" I answered.

"Besides being tough Tommy is also one of my best friends.The strangest thing is when we were sparing together the other day he tried to take my head off, for some odd reason," I stated."Tommy was probably under a lot of stress with the tournament coming up and all" Trini mentioned.

The rest of the day went off with out a hitch, so we would think.Just then, the familiar tone came from our watches "beep beep beepbeep beep beep."

"Let's go over there," Zack suggested."Are we clear" I asked?"Yes, we are" Trini answered."Sometimes I really like it when Jason's here I do not have to be leader.Yes, Zordon what is it" I asked.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU, AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT JASON HE IS ALREADY HERE" Zordon ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the moon

"Rita, I think Zordon may have figured out why your rangers have not been around," stated Goldar."I figured he would since we are using his old Dragon and Scorpionzords, so Tommy and Sabrina can destroy the rangers" Rita stared."Call my rangers here now, so I can present them with their gifts" Rita ordered!

"Yes, Empress what ever you want" Goldar agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Command Center.

"RANGERS WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM, I BELIEVE RITA HAS DISCOVERED THE MISSING ZORDS" Zordon told the Rangers."What missing zords" we all asked?"10,000 YEARS AGO AT THE SAME TIME YOUR ZORDS WERE CREATED, TWO OTHERS WERE CREATED THESE WERE THE DRAGONZORD AND SCORPIONZORD.I HAD HOPED THAT THEY WOULD NOT BE FOUND UNTIL I COULD FIND AWAY TO TURN THE GREEN AND ORANGE RANGERS GOOD AGAIN" mentioned Zordon.

"Ai-ai-ai-ai, Zordon" screamed Alpha!"WHAT IS IT ALPHA" Zordon asked?"Rita has unleashed the Dragon and Scorpionzords on the helpless citizens of Angel Grove" screamed Alpha 5!

"Zordon are we going to be able to stop those Zords with our Zords" Jason asked?"I DO NOT KNOW RANGERS, BUT IF YOU DO RUN INTO TROUBLE CALL ON TITANUS THE CARRIER ZORD.WITH THE COMBINATION OF THE MEGA – STEGAZORD AND TITANUS, YOU WILL HAVE A NEW FIGHTING MACHINE CALLED THE ULTRA-ZORD.JASON THE ULTRA-ZORD IS UNDER THE COMMAND OF DEREK, IS THAT OK WITH YOU" Zordon explained."Zordon that is fine with me" Jason answered.

"RANGERS BECAREFULL AND LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU" boomed Zordon.

"Well then I guess it is morphin time," we yelled!

"_Mastodon"_

"_Pterodactyl"_

"_Triceratops"_

"_Saber-Toothed Tiger"_

"_Tyrannosaurus"_

"_Stegosaurus"_

A moment later the six armor clad teens arrived in Angel Grove Park to take on their most formidable opponents yet.These opponents were not people they were zords, the zords are the Dragonzord and the Scorpionzord.

"Look at the destruction that those Zords have caused" I yelled."Jason will you do the honors" Billy asked?

"We need Dinozord power now" Jason yelled!

"_Mastodon Dinozord Power"_

"_Pterodactyl Dinozord Power"_

"_Triceratops Dinozord Power"_

"_Saber – Toothed Tiger Dinozord Power"_

"_Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power"_

"_Stegosaurus Dinozord Power"_

"I hope we do not have to call upon Titanus to soon" Kimberly stated."I concur," answered Billy

"We need Megazord power now" the first five rangers ordered."Megazord sequence initiated, Megazord sequence completed," stated the Megazord computer.

"Stegosaurus transform into warrior mode" The Purple Ranger ordered.

"Look darling the Rangers believe that their Megazord and Stegazord can beat our Dragonzord and Scorpionzord" The Green Ranger boasted!"Poor little Rangers, you might as well just give up now there is no-way you can win this battle," The Orange Ranger boasted!

"RANGERS ALPHA AND I HAVE FIGURED OUT WHO THE GREEN AND ORANGE RANGERS ARE" Zordon boomed."Who are they?" we asked Zordon?"RANGERS THEY ARE ACTUALLY FRIENDS OF YOURS, TOMMY AND SABRINA.DEREK I NEED YOU BACK HERE" Zordon answered.

"Guys will you be able to handle these two until I return," I asked?"Yeah, just return soon in case we need the Ultra-Zord" the Pink Ranger stated."I will," I answered.

"What is it father, I hate leaving the battle half way through" I yelled!"DEREK I KNOW HOW TO DESTROY THE SPELL THEY ARE UNDER" Zordon explained."How do we turn them good?" I asked?"DESTROY THEIR SWORDS OF DARKNESS" boomed Zordon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the battle site

"Hey guys I am back, and I know how to turn Tommy and Sabrina good" I mentioned."Good then let us turn them good" Jason ordered!

"First, we have to get them out of their zords" I told the Red Ranger."Derek, they already are" the Red Ranger told me."Derek, you take Sabrina, and I will take Tommy," ordered Jason!"Ok, Jason, remember to go for their swords of darkness" I told him."I won't, just remember to destroy Sabrina's," the Red Ranger reminded me."Enough chatter let's just do this" we said to each other.

_Prophesy Fulfilled_

_Part 3_

_ _

After a long and grueling battle with the Orange and Green Rangers, Jason and I were finally able to destroy their Swords of Darkness.Shortly after the swords were destroyed both Tommy and Sabrina de-morphed and lay unconscious.

"Zordon, what do we do now" I asked?"AT THIS TIME BRING THEM TO THE COMMAND CENTER, SO ALPHA CAN FIX THEM, AND MAKE SURE THAT THEIR POWER COINS HAVE ALSO BECOME GOOD" Zordon ordered!

"Ok, Zordon if you say so" Jason answered.

"WELCOME BACK RANGERS, I SEE THE BATTLE WENT WELL, AND PRODUCED GREAT RESULTS" Zordan said excitingly."What do you mean great results, Tommy and Sabrina are still unconscious," I said stating the obvious."RANGERS, I KNOW THAT THIS TRANSITION WILL BE HARD FOR ALL OF YOU, BUT PLEASE TRY TO ACCEPT TOMMY AND SABRINA INTO THE POWER RANGER FAMILY" boomed Zordon."We will," we all agreed.

"KIMBERLY, BILLY, ZACK, AND TRINI CAN RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE DAY.I NEED TO TALK TO JASON AND DEREK ABOUT THE CHANGE TO THE TEAM THAT THE NEWEST MEMBERS WILL BRING" explained Zordon."Ok, Zordon I will return to Angel Grove.Just do me a favor do not keep Derek here to long he and I have a date tonight" Kimberly stated with authority."DO NOT WORRY KIM THIS MEETING WILL NOT TAKE LONG," Zordon stated.

"WITH THE ADDITION OF OUR TWO NEW FRIENDS, THERE IS NOW GOING TO BE 8 RANGERS.WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS SEPARATE ALL OF YOU INTO TWO SEPARATE TEAMS.JASON YOU WILL BE THE LEADER OF ONE, AND DEREK YOU WILL BE IN CHARGE OF THE OTHER ONE" Zordon explained.

"That sounds cool" Jason and I exclaimed!"THE SEPARATION WILL BE AS FOLLOWS" Zordon started listing the new teams:

_TEAM 1_

JASON – RED RANGER

KIMBERLY – YELLOW RANGER

SABRINA – ORANGE RANGER

BILLY – BLUE RANGER

_TEAM 2_

DEREK – PURPLE RANGER

TRINI – PINK RANGER

TOMMY – GREEN RANGER

ZACK – BLACK RANGER

"Why isn't Kim on my team" I asked Zordon?"THE REASON I MADE THE TEAMS THE WAY I DID IS BECAUSE THAT IS The WAY I WANTED THEM" Zordon boomed!

"Ay-yi-yi-yi" Alpha screamed!"What is it Alpha" Zordon asked?"Our guests are waking up" Alpha 5 told us."GOOD, WHEN THEY ARE FULLY CONSCIENCE BRING THEM HERE.DEREK AND JASON CALL THE OTHER RANGERS HERE IMMIDEATLY" Zordon ordered!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other four rangers were sitting at the juice bar enjoying a break from the fighting."I hope Tommy and Sabrina choose to join us we truly could use their help" Kimberly interjected."I know what you mean Kim, it seems that even without her evil rangers her monsters are getting tougher than ever" Zack mentioned.

Just then the communicators went off "beep beep beepbeep beep beep.""Go ahead Zordon" Billy answered."This is Derek, Zordon wants you back at the Command Center right away.Also, Tommy and Sabrina are awake" I ordered."We are on are way" Billy mentioned.

In four brilliant flashes of blue, pink, yellow, and black the rangers returned to the Command Center to welcome their new friends to the Power Ranger Family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later all of the Power Rangers were all grouped around the new additions to the team.Both Tommy and Sabrina looked confused not realizing what has been happening the past couple of months while they were the Green and Orange Rangers, and fighting the friends they had made since they both moved to Angel Grove.

"What have we done?" Tommy asked?"What you and Sabrina did, you did under Rita's influence," I answered."What do we do now" both Tommy and Sabrina asked Zordon?

"TOMMY, YOU AND SABRINA STILL HAVE ACCESS TO THE POWERS THAT WERE GIVIN TO EACH OF YOU BY RITA.IF YOU WANT WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO JOIN YOUR FRIENDS IN THEIR BATTLE AGAINST EVIL" Zordon answered.

"Are you sure you want us to join you guys after what we did to you" Sabrina asked?"What do you think guys, should we let them join our team" I asked?"Yes, we do" the rest of the team answered."Well Sabrina there is your answer," I told my half sister. "Then we will join you" Tommy and Sabrina both agreed.

"WELL SABRINA AND TOMMY THERE ARE THREE RULES YOU MUST FOLLOW OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER.THESE RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

1.YOU MUST NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS RITA FORCES YOU.

2.YOU MUST NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN.

3.YOU MUST NEVER REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY, NO ONE CAN KNOW YOU ARE THE POWER RANGERS."

"We will follow these rules" Tommy and Sabrina agreed.

Well like we did after we agreed to be power rangers, all eight of us formed a circle and yelled "POWER RANGERS!"

"RANGERS, NOW THAT WE HAVE TWO NEW RANGERS I HAVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE TWO SEPARATE RANGER TEAMS.THE TEAMS ARE AS FOLLOWS:"

_TEAM 1_

JASON – RED RANGER

KIMBERLY – YELLOW RANGER

SABRINA – ORANGE RANGER

BILLY – BLUE RANGER

_TEAM 2_

DEREK – PURPLE RANGER

TRINI – PINK RANGER

TOMMY – GREEN RANGER

ZACK – BLACK RANGER

"YOUR MORPHING ORDER WILL CHANGE TO COMPENSATE FOR THE FORMATION OF THESE TEAMS" Zordon explained."Why don't we go and introduce our new friends to our old enemy" the love of my life mentioned.

"Then I guess it is morphin time" Jason and I both yelled

_"Tyrannosaurus"_

_ _

_"Pterodactyl"_

_ _

_"Scorpionzord"_

_ _

_"Triceratops"_

_ _

_"Stegosaurus"_

_ _

_"Saber – Toothed Tiger"_

_ _

_"Dragonzord"_

_ _

_"Mastodon" _

"Rita, you are in for it now.Especially since we now have 8 rangers instead of five," we all yelled!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Moon

"What are we going to do now with eight rangers" asked Goldar

"Leave me alone I am getting one of my headaches" Rita Yelled!

_End of Story 1_

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
